bushandlooneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bush
'Bush Ian Longtail (June 15, 1984-September 25, 2059) '''was a bushbaby, the co-protagonist of "Bush and Looney". He is an illogical, shy, awkward, overzealous, loquacious fraud, and very unknowledgeable. Bush is a fan of polo and is rather good at it. Born to Dort and Mort Longtail, he is the brother of Jr. Longtail, Tom Longtail]], and Kim Aloha, as well as the husband of Amber Longtail, and the father of Coconuts, Bush Jr., Pie, Apples, Cucumbers, Bananas, Parfait, and Alphonso Longtail. Biography Young Years (1984-1988) Born June 16, 1984 at 1:03 AM, Bush got up and left Mort at around 5:30AM. This is where he met Looney, who was with his mom and family. Bush appeared all over the news after this incident. He had not only walked around an hour before he was supposed to be able to, but left his mom. Mort and Dort thought that the baby had problems, so they had him examined. Dr. Cecil Sann claimed there was nothing to worry about, so they went home. Childhood (1989-1996) Mort and Dort were never the best parents to Bush, his triplets, Jr. and Tom, or his older sister, Kim. In 1989, Mort was a housewife and Dort worked at a cable company, the only reason that the Longtails ever had TV. In 1990, Dort's paycheck went down, forcing Mort to need to get a job as a clerk. They never believed Kim was responsible enough to watch the kids, so they hired then-seven-year-old, Frankey, Bush's cousin to take the job. However, Frankey was always irresponsible and even tortured her cousins, except Kim, because of a cousin-rivalry. Parents Join The Army (1991) In 1991, The African-Australian war broke out, and Dort went into service like he did in the War of 1982. Mort came with him, serving as the nurse and cook. During this time, the kids went to live with The Lion Family in a trailer park. Later, in summer 1991, the war came to a short and Mort and Dort came home. Teenage Years (1996-2005) Carreer Other job tryouts Current Life (2005-2016) Future Life Wartime (2017-2022) Peace once again (Nov. 2022-2034) War Strikes Again (2035-2036) Retirement (2036-2059) Death (2059) On September 29, 2059, Bush died at the age of 76 from old age. According to his will, all his money went to his wife and children. Bush's ghost came to Goldverrusa on Halloween, 2059, stating to go back to the farm that she grew up at and look through the haybails. Goldverrusa went the next morning and found gold hidden inside the haybails. Bush was cremated. Legacy (2059-Future) Bush is remembered by his time at war and his rock 'n' roll career. Lifestyle Inside look at his houses Diet Personality Bush is described to be very illogically overzealous at times. He tends to both overreact and overdo many trifle-like things. He can be nonsensical towards insignificant things. He tends to be soft-spoken and shy, unlike his best friend, Looney, who is loud and outgoing. Bush is known to be very distrustful and skeptic towards people and events, and tends to let paranoia get the best of him. Bush is unknowledgeable and awkward, but can overreact towards these traits. He is also very wordy and tries to showcase his way of words. He can be over-optimistic and naive in making decisions or answering questions. Behind the Scenes Family Tree '''Wife: 'Amber 'Daugthers: 'Coconuts, Pie, Apples, Cucumber 'Sons: 'Bush Jr., Bananas, Parfait, Alphonso, 'Mother: 'Mort 'Father: 'Dort 'Brothers: 'Jr., Tom 'Sister: 'Kim 'Grandfathers: 'Boomerang Bill, Theobald 'Grandmothers: 'Ilene, Lilac 'Uncles: 'Wendell, Terrell, Darrell, Milo, Wayne 'Aunts: 'Jenna, Rosa, Mindy, Hollis, Doris 'Cousins: 'Humpy, Gloria, Coconuts, Beckham, Elijah, Millie, Lillian, Little Toots, Junior, Ringy, Cousin, Fern, Blaine, Tammy-Lynn, Manny, Franki 'Nephews: 'Chip, Floyd, Omar, Harrison, Drew 'Nieces: 'Shae, Polly, Gail 'Great Grandfathers: 'Samuel, Ronald, Trevor 'Great Grandmothers: 'Helen, Jeanne, Daisy 'Great-Great Grandfathers: 'Leon, Rufus, Norman, August, Roscoe, Ian 'Great-Great Grandmothers: 'Georgia, Vivian, Matilda, Henrietta, Evelyn, Estella 'Great-Uncles: 'Meeker, Giovanni, Hector 'Great Aunts: 'Rita, Audrey, Lydia 'Sister-In-Laws: 'Frankey, Veronica 'Brother-In-Laws: 'Ricky Aloha In The Wild: Classification Species: Greater bushbaby Diet: Leaves, and African fruits Language: Primese Allies: The otters, some birds, other primates Enemies The lions, fennec foxes leopards, eagles, owls, genets, and snakes Habitat: Trees; either in forests or in savannas Literature Bushes Songs Qualified Kitty Bushes Poems School Science Social Studies ELA Math Reading Writing Drama Music Band Librairy Art Grammar Trivia *Bush's IQ is 26. *Bush likes alternative and Indies rock, and also rock 'n' roll music. *Bush's favorite band/music artists is a three way tie between Living Colour, Guns 'N' Roses, and Jon Bon Jovi. **Other music artists that he listens to are Queen, Gotye, Led Zeppellin, Pink Floyd, Three Dog Night, The Steve Miller Band, Nirvana, Journey, The Eagles, The Beatles, Elvis Presely, Smash Mouth, Neil Diamond, Aerosmith, Bowling For Soup, Fun., and Rolling Stones. *He is a Protestant. He has two Holy Bibles. *His middle name, Ian, is named after his great-great uncle, Sir Ian Sawyer Longtail. Category:Main Characters Category:Longtail Family Category:Kitty Concert Workers Category:Lion King Guys Category:King Restaurant Workers Category:Bushbabies Category:Characters